Wallflowers
by sevenchapters
Summary: Bonnie and Stefan start sneaking around with each other behind everyone's backs.
1. Chapter 1

"Aren't you going to stay to see who she picks?"

"No." Stefan answers placing his duffel bag on the floor knowing this talk may take a while

Damon frowns "Why not?"

"Because I don't care." he answers with a shrug

"So you looked for the cure-"

"Because it was the right thing to do. She was never supposed to become vampire. She never wanted to be one. You want to know if her feelings for you are just because she's a vampire. Her becoming a vampire didn't make her want to spread her legs for you. Her becoming a vampire didn't make you want her any less. So whoever she chooses does not matter. Well not to me."

Damon smirks

Stefan smiles "Look, I know you think she must have told me she chooses you or something but before she even started to tell me" he pauses "I realized I didn't want to hear it. I didn't care." watching the smirk disappear from his brother's face "So good luck."

"That's my ride." he says when he hears a horn

"Your ride?" Damon asks with a frown watching as Stefan opens the door

"You'll know who they are when you need help from whatever mess you or Elena find yourself in." he answers with a smile "Bye Elena." looking over his brother's shoulder before slinging the duffel bag over his shoulder "Damon." he says with a nod before opening the door letting it close behind him


	2. Chapter 2

**Eight Months Earlier**

Bonnie groans and covers her face with her hands, after taking several deep breaths she turns and walks over to the wall sliding down until she hits the floor, eyes locked on the coffin. She had been working with Stefan on opening this coffin for weeks, and it hasn't even budged. The closest she got to seeing what—who was inside was her actually being inside. Just as she was about to see who opened it her alarm clock went off.

"What am I doing wrong?" she asks out loud looking around the room, surprised when she hears whispers before going silent all together "Oh come on!"

"If anyone should be screaming that, it's me." Stefan says walking into the room with a cardboard box in his hands.

Bonnie rolls her eyes "Nevermind. I understand."

"Who are you" he stops "Are they talking to you again?" walking over to her "It doesn't take a genius to figure out why you're so depressed." he states when she looks up at him in shock "I'm not saying that a breakup isn't a good reason to be all mopey but it never really worked for me." sliding down the wall sitting next to her putting the box in front of him "I'm not saying you weren't happy or whatever but I know the difference between being sad about a breakup and being sad that a part of you is missing." taking four cartons out of a bag "I wasn't really sure what you like so I just stuck to the basics." placing a bottle of Sprite in front of her "It's the only soda I ever seen in your hands." he says when she blinks "How long have they been shutting you out?"

Bonnie turns away from him and starts to open the cartons seeing; fried rice, orange chicken, beef and broccoli and chow mein. She sighs and picks up the fried rice grabbing a fork and starts to eat. Trying not to meet his gaze.

"When you brought Jeremy back to life." He says opening a blood bag.

"You have a lot of one sided conversations, don't you?"

He chuckles "Well, when the only person that you have no problem talking to doesn't want to talk to you. You don't really have a choice."

"Caroline isn't talking to you?" Opening the bottle taking a sip.

"I'm not talking about Caroline. _That's_ the problem with Caroline. That's all she wants to do. She's afraid I'm off of the deep end and I'm not."

"That's what they think you're doing?" she asks "When you're here." she clarifies "Why don't you just tell them?" Trading the fried rice for the chow mein.

"Because they can't keep a secret to save their lives. The less people that know about this, the better."

"Am I not apart of the group?"

"Of course you are."

"Then why do I know?"

"Because you're the only one I know I can trust with this."

"You mean the only one that can't be compelled."

"No, because you're the only one I know I can trust with this."

"Since when do you not trust Caroline?"

"I do, I just know I can't tell her about this. Not while she's with Tyler. And before you even bring them up, you know why I'm not telling them anything."

"Right." she nods remembering Damon and Elena's little makeout session "What's it like?"

"It's nothing I would recommend." he answers knowing she's referring to having no feelings "While it's going on it's good until you realize you can't keep it off for forever. That's why I'm holding it off as long as I can. Because once I let it all in, I'm going to drown. And that can't happen until I'm done with Klaus."

"Would it be so bad?"

He frowns

"Think about it. Once you're done with you revenge, then what? Would you really be able to enjoy your reunion with Elena when you decide to feel again?"

"You mean, how I'm pushing her into his arms right now?"

"Is that what you're trying to do?"

"It'll be easier for her this way."

"Come on Bonnie," he says when she opens her mouth "you and I both know she has feelings for him. Way beyond just caring about him. She loves him. Right now, it may not be as much as she thinks she loves me but it's not that far away."

"What happened with Klaus isn't your fault. What will be your fault is you stepping back and letting this happen because you think you deserve it...and you don't."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I see the way you look at her. And what you're doing right now is a perfect example. Stepping back so you can allow her to be happy. I understand wanting your best friend or the one you love to be happy, but you shouldn't-"

"Because it happening later will just be sooo much better?!" he screams "And you are one to talk. Out of all people you are the **last** person to tell me to stop putting other people before myself. Look at where you are now, you don't even like me but here you are. Doing me a favor. Keeping my secret, just because you think it'll make me feel better. Because it'll keep Elena safe. Newsflash! You and Caroline are the last people on his list. So you really have no" he stops when he sees Bonnie stand up walking to the other side of the room slinging her bag over her shoulder picking up her Grimoire.

After hearing Stefan's response something inside of her breaks and she decides she's had enough. If he thinks she's not in danger then she doesn't see a point in trying to help him. Afterall he doesn't think she likes him and by the sounds of it he doesn't seem to like her so she's done, she'd rather be home anyway. So she gets up and walks over to the other side of the room to get her things so she can leave but as she stands up straight and turns around she finds herself pressed against the wall, Stefan looming over her.

"Bonnie I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go there. It's just that…" he trails off "I'm not ready to-"

"I don't give a damn about what you're ready for." she snaps "You can stand here and act like you're sorry all you want but we both know you're not. I'm not here for my health. I wasn't trying to talk down to you, I was trying to help you. But obviously you only want my help when it has something to do with me using my magic. So now you have your wish. We're not talking anymore. Because like you said I don't like you so there's no point in me being here other than to help save all of your asses. Like I always do." holding his stare, breathing heavily.

Bonnie isn't sure what happened after that, the next time she came to her senses she was in Stefan's lap, her nails digging into his shoulders, his mouth on her neck as she grinds down on him repeatedly, before feeling her body tense as she throws her head back crying out. The only thing keeping her upright, Stefan's hands moving from her hips to her back as he continued thrusting inside of her until he comes a few minutes after. After she comes out of her haze she looks down at him seeing the smirk on his face, as he starts to harden inside of her again. Her mind tells her to leave while she can but her body takes over and she leans down pressing her lips to his whimpering as he pushes her down onto her back starting to move inside of her at a painfully slow pace. Smiling when she wraps her legs around his waist forcing him deeper inside of her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you done avoiding me now?"

At the voice Bonnie feels her whole body tense, finding herself closing her eyes willing for him to go away. School was literally the last place she expected him to ever go. So naturally she thought it was the best place to be. "Stefan." she breathes closing her locker to turn to face him, struggling to not roll her eyes when he basically pins her against the locker "Can you please-"

"I've given you more than enough space, it's been weeks. That's way more time than you…" he trails off when she meets his eyes "Oh, don't tell me you feel guilty."

She scowls "It took you this long to realize that" she stops and shakes her head knowing that it'll fall on deaf ears "I slept with my best friend's boyfriend." lowering her voice seeing a group of students approaching them "Of course I feel guilty."

"Ex boyfriend." he corrects after the ringing in his ears stop.

"She's still in love with you."

"Okay." he snorts "She's insisting on denying her feelings for my brother. Once she gives in, the only time I'll hear from her is when she sees that I'm moving on. That or when she finally gets tired of Damon...whichever comes first."

"That still doesn't make what happened okay."

"So it can't happen again until she's evened the score?" a smile appearing on his face as memories of her smiling up at him, hands trailing from his back up to his neck flood his mind.

Bonnie sucks her breath in not liking the look in his eyes "Okay, you really need to-"

"Stop being honest because you can't find a way to defend her?"

"Flip your switch." slightly annoyed between him cutting her off and being partially right.

"No thanks."

"Then we have nothing to talk about."

"So we just pretend it never happened."

"The only reason that it even happened is because you're convinced that Elena isn't going to take you back. That she doesn't want you anymore."

He grins "So in your mind, I had sex all by myself?"

She glares at him "We weren't thinking. We just got caught up and we..." she takes a breath "we just-"

"Bonnie we were fighting, we weren't having a heart to heart."

"Maybe if you had your emotions we wouldn't be in this mess." raising her hands to her temples.

"Because it would be better if we both had feelings? Because sex with emotions would make it easier to pretend it never happened, right? Or is it because you think if my switch wasn't flipped, I would've put a stop to it. And you're pretty quick to blame me. You have your emotions, what's your excuse?"

Bonnie closes her eyes, he had her there.

"I had a brief lapse in my sanity." a weak excuse but she didn't really have an answer, deciding to busy herself by taking her books out of her bag "Now can you please, just let me go?" meeting his eyes again.

...

"What's that about?" Caroline asks staring at Bonnie and Stefan, watching as Stefan puts his hand against the locker blocking Bonnie when she tries to walk away from him.

Elena frowns not liking how close Stefan is to Bonnie "It looks like they're arguing...kind of." her frown deepening as Stefan leans towards Bonnie before leaning back, smirking when her eyes narrow at him as her books fall from her hands hovering between them as she stands up straight waving her hands around looking like she's screaming at him.

Caroline smiles "Seems intense." a small part of her wanting to know why they're fighting, not remembering the last time Bonnie was so animated. Well except for when she's pissed at Damon. Tilting her head in confusion when she catches something about a score before looking away feeling weird about staring at Bonnie's lips.

"You can't hear them?"

"No, Bon did a silencing spell." she answers "Whatever it is, it's got her all hot and bothered. Woah" Caroline pushes herself off of the row of lockers when Elena starts to walk towards them "Elena, what are you doing?"

"I need to talk to Stefan."

"I really don't think…" Caroline starts but stops knowing it's no use and follows after her.

"Stefan." Elena says when she gets near them "Bonnie." she tries when she doesn't get a response from him.

Caroline smiles when they finally realize they're not alone, cringing when she gets a high pitch ringing in her ear "Hi."

"Hi." Bonnie replies.

"Caroline." Stefan nods "Elena." shifting under her stare before turning back to Bonnie.

"So" Elena starts "I-"

"I have to go." Bonnie mumbles turning to leave.

He waits until the awkward silence is a little too apparent before attempting to leave "Excuse me." looking back and forth between Elena and Caroline before running after Bonnie.

"What is with him? If he's not being a dick he's off trying not to be one with her."

Caroline turns to Elena, not missing the tone of jealousy "Maybe he thinks he should start small and move up?" she suggests.

"Since when is Bonnie small?"

"Since he thinks he doesn't deserve you or your forgiveness." 'If he only knew.'

"Caroline?"

"Hm?"

"Where did you go?"

"What?"

"You zoned out on me."

"Oh." she clears her throat "Sorry."

"I'm going to tell him."

"Well, duh." she responds even though she doesn't believe her.

* * *

As soon as Bonnie steps outside she's greeted by a rush of cold air, her hair moving wildly. At first she thinks she might have caused the storm but a voice is quick to assure her that this isn't her doing.

"Unless you've been like" he stops and motions at her facial expression "that all day, you didn't do this."

"If you came to ask me for help, now is not the time."

Damon looks at her "What's wrong?"

"Yeah…" she chuckles "We're not doing that today."

He rolls his eyes "This is why I'm not nice to you."

She scowls at him wondering if he really thinks this is being nice. Pretending that he actually gives a damn about how she is doing.

"Because every time I am you always think I have some ulterior motive or something."

"Whatever Damon." she steps to the side not wanting to entertain the idea "Just…" she trails off "Elena is inside somewhere with Caroline and Stefan."

"I didn't come here for Elena or Stefan."

"Then go home." she shrugs walking around him.

"Bonnie." he groans following after her, wondering when the hell he came to actually give a damn about Bonnie and how she feels. But then again, one wrong move she could accidently set the world on fire. Which in hindsight is probably a really good reason to leave her alone but he'd rather deal with her than with Stefan.

"Whatever it is, solve it on your own." she says not bothering to look at him.

"Dammit Bonnie." he growls appearing in front of her before clutching his head.

She starts to apologize but stops herself "What do you want?"

"I already told you."

Bonnie looks at him and holds out her textbooks, almost surprised when he takes them and starts to walk over to a nearby bench.

"Okay, what's got you all worked up?"

Bonnie snorts "This is you being nice? You pretending that you actually give a damn about how I'm doing?"

"I do care."

"Oh really?" she asks "Wait no, I get it. You care but it's not the way you care about an actual friend." watching as he flinches in response "You care because you don't want me to be all wired by the time you need me to do something for you. You don't want me to hurt myself because if I do then you can't call me so I can drop everything I'm doing just to whip up a spell to save you or Elena or Stefan. You know, the stars of Mystic Falls. The people that are actually worth something. The ones that everyone would notice something is wrong if they just dropped off of the radar. If someone important to them died or was in trouble. Not me. I'm only the tool, the backup friend, the self help book on the shelf. The 'In Case of Emergency', secret weapon...whatever. So whatever you're doing this for...stop because no one is around to witness it. It's not scoring you any points with Elena. So just stop." a brief flare of anger washing over her remembering Stefan's words not to long ago.

"So" Damon starts, deciding to ignore her little rant "I was wondering if you would like to be my date to this event that the Originals are throwing. I went to pay a visit to Klaus and heard them talking about it. Apparently they're starting to give out invites today but it's tomorrow. I know it's kind of short notice but I wanted to have a familiar face on my arm."

Bonnie stares at him in disbelief for several moments before she blinks and shakes her head "I'm not going."

He frowns "You knew?"

"Esther contacted me, but I didn't" she stops "I don't want to go."

"Bonnie, you have to-"

"Why? In case she turns out to be a psycho and flips out on everyone?" looking at him as if she were daring him to deny it.

"When were you going to tell us about it?" not wanting to argue with her.

"I just found out about it today. But like I said, I don't want to go so" she stands up "have fun for me." picking up her books only to drop them when she sees Stefan standing in front of her, rolling her eyes when he catches them and keeps them in his hands. "Will you please give me my books?"

"Sure."

She breathes out waiting for him to tell her the if.

"If you'll be my date."

Bonnie frowns opening her mouth to yell at him but stops remembering they're not alone and looks over to Damon seeing the amused expression on his face "So both of you have lost your minds. Or has Elena rejected you both?" looking back to Stefan who smirks at her.

"Elena doesn't know about it."

Bonnie looks to Damon "And how do you know that?"

"Because she would have told him." Stefan answers nonchalantly.

"Well, like I told your brother. I'm not going."

"Why?"

"I don't want to. Why haven't you told her?"

"Why haven't you?" Damon counters.

"Because I thought she'd know by now." she answers "Now that, that's out of the way, why haven't either of you asked or told her about it?"

She smiles when she gets no response from either of them and nods her head "Yeah, but you care about my well being. Both of you are full of it." walking around Stefan.

"Bonnie."

"Keep them." she says.

"What did you do?" Damon smirks "I'm the one that gets the glares and the snarky attitude, not you."

"I've been a dick lately. I've been trying to make it up to her but she's shutting me out." he lies, surprised by how easy it was but pushes it down.

"So you apologize to Bonnie but not Elena."

"Like you haven't done the same." looking back to his brother "I thought you'd be happy. I'm basically pushing her into your arms. Take it." leaving his brother alone to his thoughts.

* * *

When Bonnie gets home she finds a man she doesn't recognize standing on her porch holding her textbooks. She frowns and prepares herself just in case she needs to defend herself.

"I mean no harm." he says when he sees her.

"Original." is all she finds herself being able to say when she gets close to him, wanting to face palm knowing how weird she must have sounded.

He smiles, his sharp features turning soft clearly amused by her wariness "Finn Mikaelson." offering his hand.

Bonnie takes it, a smile appearing on her face. Wondering how long he's been in his coffin, he didn't seem to be as threatening as the others. She wasn't sure if it was because he had his emotions in check, he was completely in control of the blood lust or if it was just because he hadn't had much time to be one as the others had.

"My mother wants you to know that your attendance is mandatory, not an option."

"Hm." Bonnie smirks "Let me guess, she thinks I'm the one that'll lead Elena to her?"

He shakes his head "Elena will come to her willingly. We both know that. She just wants to get a feel on you."

"She doesn't trust me?"

"You're a Bennett. Of course she does."

"Then why-"

"I don't question my mother's reasons. Just as you know you shouldn't either. I'll see you tomorrow night." he smiles handing her, her books before leaving.

Bonnie watches him until he's no longer in her line of vision. In all of the two minutes that she'd known him he seemed like the most tolerable out of them all but even he was demanding. Maybe it's a family trait. Why Esther wanted to 'get a feel on her' she didn't know, but judging by the way the spirits were whispering she knew it was in her best interest to just go with it.

* * *

Taking one final look at herself in the mirror before she left she adjusted her dress to the best of her ability. Admiring the strapless black floor length gown she was a handful of hair bringing it over her left shoulder, leaving the rest of her curls falling down her back. Applying another coat of lipgloss before dropping it into her clutch double checking for her phone and keys before making her way outside.

The drive to the Mikaelson's consisted of her trying to calm her nerves, it wasn't that she was afraid something bad was going to happen...even though she knew it would. With Elena bent on talking to Esther alone. She went as far as trying to make Bonnie be her 'date' but when she told her no, Elena jokingly told her that she hated her but understood why she didn't want to act as the buffer for the Salvatores. After parking she made her way to the door seeing she was just in time; Elijah standing on the staircase with his family, taken back when she saw that there was another brother. Winking at her when he caught her gaze, smiling when she rolled her eyes. Something that didn't go unnoticed by either Damon or Stefan who briefly shared a glance before turning back to Elijah.

After Elijah finishes she watches as everyone does as they were told, a small part of her wondering if he used compulsion but waves it off knowing the locals always loved an excuse to dance. Considering all the pageants, festivals, dances and parties they threw. "Thank you." she says taking a drink from a tray, a waiter offers returning his smile before he walks away.

"Bonnie."

She turns around "Hey." she greets Elena with a smile "You look amazing." admiring the dress she's wearing.

"Me? I almost forgot you had a body." she teases.

"Oh whatever." Bonnie scoffs.

"Dance with me?" she holds out her hand.

"I would." she smiles "But, I don't think a certain Salvatore would approve." glancing up to see Damon walking towards them.

Elena looks at her "I-"

"May I?" Damon asks holding out his arm waiting for Elena to take it.

Elena sighs dramatically and takes Damon's arm exchanging a final look with Bonnie before allowing him to guide her into the ballroom.

Bonnie tries her hardest to pretend she doesn't see Stefan walking towards her almost sighing in relief when the other brother steps in front of him and strolls over to her.

"Kol Mikaelson." he introduces himself with a smile.

Bonnie smiles tempted to ask him if that was supposed to be a pickup line, based on the way he said it.

"Bonnie." she replies "Aren't you going to ask me to dance?" she questions after he does nothing but stare at her.

"May I have this dance?" he offers his arm.

She nods and takes his arm allowing him to lead her into the ballroom seeing she's right behind Damon and Elena. When the music starts to play she smiles, feeling a mixture of content and sadness at the same time. She wasn't really sure why but everytime she heard 'Give Me Love' she felt a tug at her heart. When she felt Kol twirl her into his arms she fought back a smile as she met his eyes. In order to distract herself from the warmth that ran through her veins at his touch she looked around to see who her friends ended up with. Spotting Matt with Rebekah and Caroline with Klaus she felt her eyes widen.

"I assume that they're your friends." Kol says breaking her from her thoughts noticing her expression when she sees who his siblings are dancing with.

"Yes, they are."

"I guess I should thank you." he changes the subject picking up the warning in her voice.

Bonnie smiles "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"No, I get it. Besides like I said I should be thanking you."

"Oh?"

"If it weren't for you I'd still be in a coffin."

Bonnie blinks "How long were you in there?"

"About a century." he answers "But when you compare it to Finn, I can't really complain."

"Finn." she says spotting him dancing with Sheriff Forbes "How long was he in his?"

"Nine hundred years."

She frowns.

"He never liked being a vampire anyway, so I'm not really sure he minded."

"I don't know, whether I wanted to be a vampire or not, I don't think I'd appreciate being stuck in a box for centuries."

Kol nods "True, but you're not forced to be something that you despise being."

Before Bonnie gets a chance to respond she's being twirled into someone else's arms. When she catches her breath she finds the hold oddly familiar and when it registers she bites her lip when she's sucked into their gaze. As soon as she can bring herself to look away she spots Elena in the distance and before Stefan can say anything she uses her magic to switch places with her. Fighting back a smile at the baffled expressions on both of their faces looking away right before Stefan spots her.

When Bonnie looks at her new dance partner she groans seeing the smug smile on Klaus' face.

"If you wanted to dance with me all you had to do was ask."

"Elena looked like she was seconds away from offing herself. Sue me for wanting to help a friend." she replies.

Klaus smirks "For your information I was having a lovely conversation with her."

"Oh, so that's why I felt fear radiating off of her. Makes perfect sense."

He grins liking how she wasn't afraid to talk back to him "You clean up nice."

Bonnie scowls "So all the other times you've seen me I looked like complete shit?"

He looks at her before frowning at Elijah when he hears him chuckle looking over to Kol who has a smile on his face as well.

"I didn't mean-"

"You know, I'm not even all that surprised. I mean it's not like there's anything about me that screams 'Look at me'. Especially when you're crushing on Caroline like a pre teen. Or obsessed with taking Elena for your own. So I'd be a fool to be surprised to hear you or anyone actually say it out loud. Have a nice night." using her magic to leave him on the dance floor alone.

Klaus looks stunned when Bonnie vanishes into thin air leaving him alone on the dance floor. Wondering how she did it, as far as he knew her powers were still developing. Lucky for him the music stops about ten seconds later but it didn't spare him from being approached by Elijah, Kol and Finn who all came up to him with smiles on their faces.

"Smooth." Kol teases shoving his hands in his pockets.

"No wonder Caroline won't give you the time of day." Elijah follows.

"I have to say, that is the fastest that I have ever seen you strike out with a woman." Kol smirks.

"Hilarious." Klaus drawls when his brothers laugh.

"I guess it's safe to say Bonnie is officially off of your radar?" Kol inquires.

"Doesn't mean she'll be more receptive to you." Finn steps in. Raising an eyebrow when they all turn to him.

"I'm not blind." he shrugs. It wasn't that he was interested in Bonnie, he just wasn't above acknowledging when a woman was attractive.

* * *

Bonnie rolls her shoulders back when she finds herself on the edge of the dance floor. Strolling out of the ballroom grabbing a drink from the nearest waiter. It's not that Klaus offended her or anything because like she said, she wasn't surprised. But when he gave her a valid reason to leave she took it. Not caring how he might lash out, despite his mother's rules. So lost in her thoughts she almost bumps into Elena who looks equally distracted.

"Hey." she says when she sees Bonnie.

"Hey." Bonnie replies "Esther?" she whispers.

Elena nods "No need to whisper, I handled Damon. Well Stefan did."

Bonnie nods and whips her head to the side when she feels someone approach her.

"I'm sorry." Finn apologizes to Bonnie.

"It's fine." she says stepping to stand right by Elena "Can I trust you?"

Finn smiles "Yes."

Bonnie narrows her eyes but turns back to Elena "Be careful." returning her smile before Elena turns to Finn telling him that she's ready.

Bonnie wasn't exactly happy to see Elena leave with Finn but she'd rather it be him than any of the others. Well maybe Elijah, from what she'd seen he was the most stable out of them all.

"She'll be fine."

Bonnie closes her eyes, feeling his arm wrap around her waist from behind as he pulls her into him.

"Esther just wants to talk. If there was anything wrong I'm sure the spirits would've told you by now."

She feels herself melt into his touch but snaps back when she remembers that they're in public. Waiting until a waiter passes, she burns his arm forcing him to let her go and turns to face him. Ready to tell him to back off and leave her alone. But when she meets his eyes she feels her protest stop in her throat, her mouth closing all together as he pulls her into him. Shocked and a little disappointed when she doesn't feel his lips against hers...not that she'd ever admit it.

"You look beautiful." he whispers into her ear, resting his hand on the small of her back feeling her body quiver. A big part of him liking how much he has an effect on her. He starts to ask her to dance with him, something that he hates to do but knows it's probably the only way that she'll allow him to touch or hold her until they're alone again. And since he knows that won't happen anytime soon, he'll gladly take advantage of the opportunity. But before he can get the chance to ask her he's interrupted and he feels the urge to rip the person's apart until he realizes who it is.

"Bonnie?"

Bonnie blinks and finds the strength to push him away and turns her back to him "Hey Care." she breathes not being able to find her voice.

When Caroline walks back inside after leaving Klaus she immediately tries to find someone that she knows, someone that she actually wants to talk to. Her mind immediately goes to Bonnie but remembers that she wasn't coming. So despite him not being his true self she decides to find Stefan knowing Matt is in Rebekah's clutches. When she finally does find Stefan she sees him standing in the foyer with his arms wrapped around a woman with brown skin, long black hair in a form fitting black gown. At first she assumes that he must've found a random girl to be his date but as she continues to look at her she recognizes her. And she feels her jaw drop, wondering why he and Bonnie were so close. After she snaps out of her stupor she forces herself to interrupt knowing that it's best that she was the one to find them like this instead of anyone else especially Damon or Elena. She flinches at the look Stefan gives her, almost as if he wanted to rip her head off for interrupting but when he sees it's her he blinks and looks away. At that she knows he thought the same, knowing she came just in time judging by the tone of Bonnie's voice.

"Hey." Caroline replies "Um…" she trails off "How about we get some air?" she proposes, smiling when Bonnie nods rushing past her.

"Thank you." Stefan mumbles still not meeting her eyes.

Caroline blinks, taken back. Wondering why he's thanking her. Briefly thinking he's back but doesn't get the chance to find out when he turns on his heel leaving her alone. Tempted to follow after him but stops remembering Bonnie. When she finds Bonnie she sees her pacing in the garden, trees rustling.

"Bonnie, you have to calm down."

"Yeah, I know." she replies still not looking at her, fully aware of how the wind was picking up.

"Okay you really need to start giving warnings." Caroline says after the ringing in her ears stops.

Bonnie looks at her "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. What did you want to tell me?"

Bonnie opens her mouth and closes it "I…" she breathes out "We…" she covers her face, trying to bring herself to say it outloud.

"When?" Caroline asks already knowing what she's trying to bring herself to admit.

"Two weeks ago." she answers looking back up to Caroline thankful she didn't make her say it.

"Two weeks?" Caroline repeats.

"I know. I'm a terrible person. I feel like the worst-"

"No." Caroline cuts her off "Neither of you cheated." she states.

Bonnie looks at her, a frown settling across her face. She was starting to wonder how she and Stefan could be on the same page when it came to this. Cheating wasn't what she was so stressed about, Elena was the issue. It's like they were both forgetting that they didn't hook up with two randoms, they were both connected to Elena.

"I'm not saying that this makes it okay but she cheated on him with his brother."

"They didn't sleep together."

"She still cheated on him with his brother." she points out.

"Caroline, she's never going to-"

"Then she's selfish and not a very good friend. If she's mad that you and Stefan hooked up while they weren't together and while she's torn between him and his brother of all people then she needs to do some serious self evaluation."

Bonnie shakes her head "You know she's not going to see it that way."

"I mean" she continues, deciding to ignore Bonnie "I understand that Stefan is hot but if he's got you all hot and bothered, knowing how loyal you are it's more than just a hookup." remembering how she found them "And no one feels this guilty and conflicted over a hookup."

"We can't."

"Yes you can. It's easy. If we can be selfish, then you and Stefan can too. Because...everyone knows you two deserve to have at least one freebie. And if they disagree then they need to get over themselves. Now let's go get you a drink."

"Is there anyway you can find a way to do that without the ringing?"

"It wouldn't be as strong and considering we have a town full of Originals…" she trails off.

"Got it." Caroline nods.

When they walk inside they see Esther on the staircase giving a toast. Bonnie immediately looks for Elena seeing she's with Elijah, a smile on her face as he hands her a glass. She tenses when she feels a pair of eyes on her, but chooses to ignore it, smiling when Damon walks up to her handing her a glass. "Thank you." she says taking it, glancing at Caroline seeing her standing with Klaus.

"Cheers." the whole room echoes raising their glass towards Esther before taking a drink.

"What's wrong?"

"My little brother and Elena snapped my neck." he responds.

Bonnie laughs "Serves you right."

"Excuse me?"

"If you would back off, maybe-"

"Oh, so they had you in on it too?"

She shakes her head "But I would've been more than happy to have done it myself." she nudges him.

"Ha ha." he rolls his eyes "I never thought I'd say that I like you better with your hair up. You look hot by the way." he adds giving her a once over.

"It still is." she says downing the last of her drink. "And thank you."

"That kind of night, huh?"

"That kind of night." she agrees.

"I don't see little Gilbert."

"What does Jeremy have to do with anything?"

"He's the only guy I've seen around."

'Good.' "Hm."

Damon raises his eyebrows "Who?"

"You're literally the last person I'm willing to discuss my love life with."

"What love life?"

"Dick." she smiles putting her glass on a waiter's tray.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." she answers over her shoulder.

"You're not driving." he says trailing behind her.

"Thirty two." Bonnie says before turning back to Damon "And why is that?"

"Because I don't trust you behind the wheel." taking her clutch from the woman behind the desk "Thank you." he says before turning back to Bonnie.

"So how am I supposed to get home?"

"I'll take you."

They both turn to see Stefan standing next to them.

"Actually. Bonnie's riding with me." Caroline says, taking her clutch from Damon "Come on Bon."

"Thanks Blondie."

Caroline frowns at him before glancing at Stefan as if telling him to behave waiting until he nods before she leaves with Bonnie.

"I can drop your car off tomorrow." Caroline offers as she pulls onto the road.

"That would be nice." Bonnie agrees "Thank you."

"What are friends for?"

* * *

Apparently friends weren't worth much. At least not to Bonnie. Friends were supposed to bring happiness and fun into your life, but her's somehow did the opposite. Besides Caroline and Matt, she didn't think she really had any if she were being honest. She loved Elena but she was starting to wonder if she was worth it and she hated that, that thought even crossed her mind. She lost her mother not once but twice because of her. Which she honestly could not believe. When she had found out the real reason her mother never returned it kind of went over her head. But after the second time it felt like a slap to the face, Elena was chosen over her by literally everyone. Even her own blood.

She knew if it had ever came down to her or Elena, it would probably be her especially if the Salvatores had a say in the matter but it still hurt. Deep down she knew that none of this was Elena's fault, it's not like she asked for any of this. And going by her behavior as of late she might have been willing to let herself die just to save Bonnie from pain but as long as anyone else had a say it would never come down to that. Did she want Elena to give up her life for her? No, but she was sure there had to be another way to save them all but she never got the chance. Everything could have been solved if they had bothered to pick up the phone to call her but they wanted to be the hero. The one time where she actually wanted and would have been willing to help they hadn't given her the chance.

A small part of her wished she had been the one to be in Abby's position, but only so she could have the option of turning it all off. She wasn't stupid, she knew that the reason she hadn't been on Caroline's bed instead was because they needed a witch. It wasn't for her. It was for them. She wasn't exactly proud of what she did after everything clicked but she didn't want them to think that she was even the slightest bit of okay with what happened.

 _"Stefan what are you doing here?" Bonnie asked when she turned around, she expected to see Abby but when it was just him she didn't really think anything of it._

 _"Esther sent me to come and get you. Damon already has Abby outside."_

 _"Oh, okay." she said, smiling as he stepped aside motioning for her to go first._

 _As soon as she got outside she knew something was wrong. Before she could ask Stefan what was going on he grabbed her arm and started to drag her over to where Damon and Abby were standing across from Elijah, Klaus and Kol. Esther and Finn in the middle of the circle, Esther desperately trying to get the spell done. Her eyes widened when she heard the next words to come out of Damon's mouth._

 _"Which one do you want?"_

 _"The mother."_

 _"Bonnie."_

 _Elijah and Klaus turned to look at each other._

 _"She" Elijah points towards Abby "put Mikael down but you think think the child is the one to worry about?"_

 _"That child almost took me out." Klaus reminds him._

 _"Really?" Kol marvels looking at Bonnie._

 _"I still think"_

 _Whatever Elijah was going to say, didn't matter because the next thing Bonnie heard was a muffled scream followed by a loud thump, and Esther screaming something about the spirits abandoning her._

 _Bonnie knew she should be more concerned or at least have had a reaction to Abby's body lying disturbingly still on the ground but she was too busy trying to process the vision that forced it's way into her mind._

 _"You were going to kill me." she whispered staring at Stefan._

 _"Bonnie-"_

 _"A coin toss? My life means that little to you?"_

 _"Bonnie I-"_

 _"After everything I've done. Everything I've given up...sacrificed for your sorry asses you were just going to-"_

 _"Bonnie we weren't-" Damon tried to step in._

 _"STOP TALKING!" she screamed at them, focusing her attention on Stefan's hand, watching as he yanks his hand away from her arm hissing in pain._

 _"Did she just…" Kol trailed off raising his eyebrows at the next stream of words that came out of her mouth._

 _"You were just going to kill me. I lost my Grams for nothing. I almost died trying to kill a psychotic immortal hybrid just to keep you and your precious Elena alive." fighting back a smile at the way they flinched "And now here we are...that" pointing towards Abby "was going to be me. But" she shrugs "Elena would still be alive so that's all that matters."_

 _"No it's nothing like that."_

 _"Screw you."_

 _Stefan reaches out to her but stops, groaning in agony as he drops to the ground, she looks over to Damon sending him to his knees when she sees him attempt to lunge at her._

 _"Bonnie" Stefan managed to get out before both he and Damon's head's turned at an awkward angle dropping to the ground._

 _She was really starting to hate hearing her name._

 _"Okay" Elijah clears his throat "I see your point." glancing at Klaus before he looked back to Bonnie. His mind reeling at what she'll be able to do when she gets stronger. Thinking it would be in his family's best interest to get on her good side._

 _"Not what I wanted but, the blood line is severed." Klaus said with a shrug but when he looked back to Bonnie he knows he has a new problem on his hands._

 _Bonnie stared at them tears welling in her eyes before she let out a small laugh._

 _"Bonnie."_

 _"Don't." she snapped turning to Elijah, having grown tired of everyone saying her name in a clear effort to calm her down "One of you is going to pick her up and take her to my car."_

 _"Not you." she said when Klaus took a step forward._

 _Klaus smirked and raised his hands up in surrender taking a step back._

 _"Now."_

 _Both Elijah and Klaus exchanged a smile and waited for their brother to go to Abby, who was waiting for Bonnie to look at him before moving almost as if he were waiting for permission._

 _Taking her lack of protests to him moving he walked over to Abby and picked her up, waiting for Bonnie to lead the way to her car. Despite everything she expected a small part of her to feel bad for leaving them alone with Klaus but when she didn't she just left._

Bonnie snaps out of her memory when she hears someone knock on her door. She looks around for her phone and texts Caroline asking if she was outside. When she replied 'No.' she crawled back into her bed and pulled the covers over her head. Closing her eyes willing herself to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When Stefan finally finds Bonnie he sees her sitting down at a picnic table in the middle of the park with a flame on her fingertip lighting the cigarette between her lips.

He was worried about her. Lately it was like she was constantly on the edge of a cliff deciding whether or not it was time to jump. After the whole Abby thing he had tried to explain that he was never going to turn her. Like the time with Elena he only needed her fear and shock to be believable. But the thing was after Abby left, Bonnie hadn't been overly angry with them, the night it happened was the only time she ever showed her anger. She still came around...granted it was only for the group meetings but even then she never snapped at anyone. She was either eerily calm or just straight out passive aggressive. If he was honest he'd rather that she went ballistic on them...on him...that she gave him something because the not so silent but kind of silent treatment was starting to drive him crazy.

After he and Damon regained consciousness Klaus was right there waiting for them. Gave him the whole recap on what Bonnie did after she snapped their necks. Damon couldn't believe she had just left them there alone with Klaus, who gladly shut him up. If Stefan didn't know any better he'd think that Klaus actually had a thing for Bonnie. Stefan on the other hand was surprised she hadn't done worse.

This had marked the third week that she hadn't paid them any mind. Not even at the dance, when Elena had found herself in yet another mess. Bonnie had to step up and save the day. After she was done she left. He wasn't sure what pissed him off the most, that she flat out ignored him the whole night or that she apparently was Klaus' date. Which seemingly ticked Damon off as well, but he wasn't going to dwell on that. Walking in and seeing her dancing with him was a complete mindfuck. She wouldn't talk to them but she'd danced and flirted with the one that put them in the situation in the first place. Well, technically Elijah but still. And now here she was in her dress, right in front of him and he wasn't sure if he wanted to go to her.

"So you're following me now?" Bonnie asks not bothering to glance at him.

He flinches at the bite in her voice, but he'd been caught so he couldn't really leave.

"You smoke?"

"Do you hear me coughing?" she counters before taking another drag, rolling her eyes when she hears him approach her, a frown settling on her face as he sits directly across from her as she exhales "What do you want?" holding the cigarette between her fingers.

"You mean besides you on this table?" cringing when she gives him an aneurism.

"Look, I know I'm being semi civil with you but we are nowhere near you being able to even joke like that." holding his stare.

"You and Klaus?"

"We're not talking about me and Klaus." One dance with him and everyone was jumping down her throat about it.

"So there is a you and Klaus?"

"Like I said, we are not talking about me and Klaus. So either find something else to talk about or leave."

"Since when do you smoke?"

"When did you and Damon get here?" raising an eyebrow bringing it back to her lips.

Stefan smirks "Why?"

Bonnie turns her head to the side, breathing out jumping almost choking when she sees Damon sitting down beside her.

"Hey!" Damon yells waving his hand around clearing the smoke.

"Drama Queen." she rolls her eyes "It's not like I did it on purpose." turning back to Stefan "Stress. Whenever I'm stressed out." watching as it burns down "Explains why I'm not coughing, right?"

"You're not going to apologize?"

Her jaw clenches and before she knows what's happening she sees Damon groaning as he bounces off of a tree thirty feet away from her. She looks back to Stefan seeing him staring at her eyes wide. "Did you come for an apology?"

"No." he shakes his head.

"Then what did you come for?"

"To see how you were. I wanted to apologize."

Bonnie folds her lips trying not laugh.

"Bonnie?"

She laughs.

"She finally cracked." Damon says sitting down next to Stefan.

"I'm sorry." she smiles, turning to Damon "It's just that he seriously expects me to buy that he left Elena's side to come check on me. I mean I know you're here but I still think it's straight bull shit." she turns back to Stefan "So while I'm flattered that you think I'm pretty enough to be that stupid," her voice going cold "I'm not going to sit here and pretend to buy the shit that you're trying to sell me. So" she leans back "here's what we're going to do. I'm going to give you ten seconds to get to the point. Don't try to sweet talk me, reel me in with your shit apologies because we both know the next time it comes down to me or Elena it's going to be her."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Damon narrows his eyes.

"Which part?" mirroring his tone "Though the first is pretty obvious." she shrugs.

"We've never chosen you."

"Do I seriously have to remind you that you killed my mother? But I guess I should thank you for that. No I'm serious." she says when Damon rolls his eyes "Because if it were up to someone else I'd be dead. But then again I know for a fact that the only reason I was spared was because you knew that Abby wouldn't step in as the resident witch. And I'm the only witch that's dumb enough to constantly save your asses knowing that I'm not seen as a priority. I'm just a tool that you only pick up when you can't fix Elena's or your own problems on your own."

"So we're just going to sit here and stare at each other." she says after they both remain silent, taking her phone out of her pocket when she feels it vibrate seeing Caroline's name on the screen.

"Well-"

"Hello?" she answers not really caring what Damon is about to say.

"You're late."

"No I'm not." Bonnie denies.

"Bon." she whines.

"Caroline do I really have to explain why I don't want to have a girls night?"

"I'm sorry I didn't-"

"I know." she assures "I'm just a little on edge and I've been witching out for the past three days. I thought I had control again but I accidently started a mini whirlpool in my own tub. So I don't think being in the same room with a trigger is the best idea." staring at her nails, not wanting to look at the other two in front of her.

"Yeah," Caroline sighs "will I see you next week?"

"I can't promise that."

"She misses you."

Bonnie bites the inside of her cheek and takes a breath "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay," sadness clear in her voice "bye Bon."

"Bye." she takes the phone away from her ear and meets Damon's gaze with cold eyes watching him flinch "Tick tock."

"I wanted to spend some quality time with my little brother. I didn't know he planned on trying to make headway with the ice queen."

"So Elena sent you to apologize and you think Stefan being around will make me more receptive to hear you out." Bonnie states "Got it." she nods turning back to Stefan.

"I told you." reaching out for her hand, frowning when she yanks it back.

She shakes her head and gets up from the table "I don't have time for this."

"Bonnie wait." Stefan says jumping up from the table speeding in front of her.

She raises her hands sending Stefan back a couple of feet.

"I'm sorry." he meets her eyes.

"No you're not, because if you were really sorry and regret your actions, how you treated—no how you treat me you would actually stop. You wouldn't have to apologize all the time. This wouldn't be something that I expect by now. We wouldn't have a routine. At least Damon makes it clear that he only cares about Elena, he doesn't pretend that he actually wants to be my friend."

She frowns when she sees a flash of hurt in his eyes, almost wondering if his emotions are fully on again. But dismisses it and walks around him going to her car.

"Bonnie." he calls after her, his voice soft.

"No way in hell." Damon mutters from his seat at the table and gets up walking over to his brother "You've got to be kidding me."

Stefan looks at him "What are you talking about?"

"You're seriously going to pretend that Bonnie didn't just flip your switch?"

"If my emotions weren't already on, do you really think I would've been sitting there trying to apologize?"

"That wasn't one of those half assed apologies in a monotone that you've been giving out. That's the one when you're all brooding. You give me shit about-"

Stefan grabs him by the neck, his eyes going black "Falling in love with my girlfriend?"

Damon opens his mouth but stops when Stefan tightens his grip lifting him off of the ground.

"Of course I'm going to do that. What guy wouldn't? If you weren't my brother I would've killed you the second I found out that you kissed. But if the roles were reversed you wouldn't have even hesitated to rip my heart out. I haven't kissed Bonnie." a lie but Damon didn't need to know that "I haven't danced with her. I haven't taken her on a road trip. So even if I was into Bonnie, you of all people have no right to talk to me about wanting someone that I shouldn't. Someone that is needless to say should be off limits. So unless I'm missing something going on between you and Bonnie, I don't give a damn about anything you have to say." he pauses seeing the look in his brother's eyes "Am I missing something Damon?" loosening his hold just enough for him to answer.

"No." he wheezes.

"Good." Stefan says dropping him to the ground, disappearing in a flash.


	5. Chapter 5

**A filler chapter since I haven't updated in a while :)**

* * *

Stefan was trying. Bonnie had to give him that. If the circumstances were different she would appreciate the effort but she was starting to find it annoying. She understood feeling guilt but this was getting ridiculous. Flowers, chocolate, gifts, chasing her around, she was tempted to get a restraining order but she knew it would be pointless. Afterall he was a Vampire, he would just use compulsion or skip that and go right to killing them. And she couldn't have that. He liked to pretend that, that was more of Damon's style but after witnessing how he is without his humanity she would no longer put it past him.

Damon on the other hand was always sarcastic with his apologies and continued to use Elena's life being on the line as his excuse. Now she was sure he was only apologizing so she would help him and Elena. Who she honestly could not bring herself to even consider helping.

Bonnie felt like everyone was seeing Elena's newfound status as a Vampire as a bad thing. If Caroline could handle it, then Elena should be able to as well. Especially considering the circumstances. Elena knew exactly what was going on. Caroline on the other hand, was alone and thought she was losing her mind. She didn't have anyone standing by her side, holding her hand and helping her through her transition. Elena had a whole group of people that were not only going out of their way to help her through it but were also trying to find a way to put a stop to it. Bonnie knew that made her a bad friend for not really wanting to help but after seeing her Grams being tortured after her first attempt she was over it. But now, a little over a month into Elena being a Vampire, everyone was still jumping down her throat asking for her help. The only contribution she had made was a daylight ring, and she thought that was enough. Especially considering how Elena had seemed to come to terms with it. Well, when she wasn't complaining about how she didn't like that she craved blood.

If Bonnie were to be completely honest, she didn't want to go out of her way to cure Elena because if she became a human again then they would all have to go back to protecting her. At least as a Vampire she had a chance to hold her own in a fight if she were attacked. She was no longer valuable to Klaus, the only downside was that she looked like Katherine but now that she had a boost she could at least run away if she couldn't beat them.

Though as much as Bonnie saw Elena no longer being human as a good thing she hated that the thoughts even crossed her mind. But for the life of her she couldn't bring herself to feel bad for wanting a break from bending over backwards just to save her. It was exhausting. So she started distancing herself from everyone with the exception of Caroline and Matt. Started doing things that she wanted and was interested in. Living for herself for once. Letting everyone think that she was having a hard time adjusting to the fact that Elena was now a Vampire. Yet with that excuse Damon was using that as all the more reason to help them in finding a way to cure her. But she made it clear to them that she didn't want to help. So now they were going out of their way to 'apologize' but in reality she knew it was just bull shit to get her to go back to being at their beck and call. Although with some of Stefan's attempts she thought it was just a _little_ bit more behind his efforts.

When Bonnie rounds the corner she stops mid step, being broken from her thoughts when her eyes land on her locker.

"You've got to be kidding me." She mutters.

"Either his girlfriend is giving him blue balls or he screwed up big time." A tall blonde titters.

"If she's holding out then she using him." Her friend replies with a laugh of her own as they breeze past Bonnie who rolls her eyes at their exchange.

"Bonnie?"

Bonnie immediately turns around to see who called her name desperately trying to shush them but tenses when she sees it's Elena and Caroline. The latter of the two looking amused though understanding why she was trying to quiet them.

Bonnie closes her eyes biting the inside of her cheek when she feels a breath tickle the back of her neck. Turning around with all the apprehension in the world, a frown settles on her face when she sees Damon looming over her with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"You've been avoiding me." He states.

"Oh, wow. You've noticed." Bonnie says walking around him, groaning when she feels him right on her heels.

"No need to be snarky."

She rolls her eyes, practically hearing the smirk in his voice. If they weren't in public she'd set him on fire.

"So you're going to ignore me now?"

Bonnie stops and spins on her heel, stumbling back when she sees how close he is. Frowning when she feels someone wrap their arm around her from behind. "Okay, you caught me, you can let me go now." She huffs.

"I'll take that as a thank you." Stefan says letting her go, stepping around her to stand by his brother.

"So, you're teaming up on me now?" She questions looking back and forth between them.

"Did you get her flowers?" Stefan smirks seeing the bouquet in his brother's hand.

Bonnie's tempted to point out that he has too but stops, not wanting to hear Damon's mouth. So instead she starts to turn around, tensing when she feels a hand wrap around her wrist pulling her back.

Stefan frowns when she avoids his eyes, looking over his shoulder, making a face. He turns around and is greeted by a smile and wave from Caroline and a quizzical look from Elena. "Hey Caroline." he smiles, opting to ignore Elena completely.

Missing the twin looks of surprise from Caroline and Elena he turns around and smiles at the questioning look from Bonnie before she looks down at his hand, that briefly squeezes hers before letting go.

Bonnie flits her eyes to Damon, letting out a sigh of relief when she finds him standing in front of Elena whose eyes are locked on her and Stefan while Damon appears to be annoying Caroline.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie frowns when Stefan starts to lead her away "Stefan I have-"

"Plans with me tonight." He cuts her off.

"Excuse me?"

"If you had answered my calls then you would know we have a date tonight."

"No we don't." She snatches her hand away from him "Have you completely lost your mind?" She lowers her voice.

"No." He shakes his head "Why are you freaking out?"

"Because you're asking me-"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"That doesn't make it okay to ask me out in front of her." She snaps.

"Technically I'm not asking."

Bonnie scowls at him.

"Bonnie, considering that she started a relationship with him, I don't think I owe her anything. And I don't even think you can use the whole best friend excuse considering how you've barely said two words to her since her transition."

"Just because I'm not use to her being a Vampire doesn't mean she's not my friend."

"This is nothing like how it was with Caroline. With Caroline you actually seemed uncomfortable when you were around her. With Elena you're blatantly ignoring and avoiding her. You seem annoyed and to be honest you don't seem to be all that happy that there might be a way to cure her."

"How do you know I'm not just-"

"Because I know your body." giving her a once over "And I know you."

At that Bonnie laughs, subconsciously stopping the silencing spell.

"You know my name and that I'm a witch. That hardly counts as knowing me. And if you had let me finish you would know I was going to say that I'm tired of who she keeps around her. Excuse me if I don't want to be around people who wouldn't even blink if I dropped dead. Or people that only want to keep me alive because I can benefit them. So yes I am keeping her at a distance because where she goes you and Damon follow and I don't want to be around people that put her on a pedestal while I'm barely a blip on their radar. I don't want to be put in another situation where I'm against Elena or " _Do what I want or Elena gets hurt"_. I'm done being the one that gets screwed over. I'm done being the one that suffers while the rest of you always get to be happy. And like I said before I don't want your apologies because they always end up meaning nothing. As for anything about the cure pass on any information you have for me through Matt and Care. But it'll be the last thing I'll do for any of you because the moment it's done...so am I."

…

"Ouch." Damon scoffs under his breath, feeling as though Bonnie's overreacting. Before hearing her little parting words to his brother, he had actually thought something was going on between them. Flag number one was seeing that Bonnie of all people was the one to flip his switch, though Stefan continued to deny it to this day. Flag number two was Stefan not caring that Elena fed from him, claiming that it was because she didn't know what it meant. Flag number three was his reaction to finding out that they were together, instead of snapping on them he simply shrugged and walked away. He had actually planned on confronting them until he saw Elena, deciding to do it later but now he doesn't find it necessary. While the two beside him may have thought he was just trying to make it up to Bonnie he thought maybe he was just putting on a show to make Elena jealous. Seeing an ex going after your best friend will definitely get a reaction. Whether they're over you or not.

Caroline bristles pushing her hair back suddenly feeling awkward from being around them. The moment she had heard Bonnie's voice she tensed recognizing the resignation. Usually she found Bonnie and Stefan's exchanges amusing because she liked the idea of Bonnie having a guy literally chasing after her, but after hearing her last words to him before walking away, she knows Bonnie wasn't really playing hard to get. Though it now explained why she didn't jump him when he and Elena broke up.

Elena on the other hand feels like she's been slapped. She thought Bonnie was pulling away because she wasn't used to her being a Vampire yet. Now finding out that, that wasn't the case at all, it hurt. There were times where she felt that Bonnie blamed her for everything that has happened to her, because she blamed herself as well. But to hear it confirmed makes her heart drop, and before she can register what's happening she feels tears stream down her face. When she feels herself start to sob, she sees Stefan and turn to her and for a moment she thinks he's going to rush over to her like he always did when she was hurt, but when she sees the look in his eyes she starts to cry harder as he walks away, going in the direction Bonnie did.

Damon frowns when he sees his brother turn to Elena when he hears her start to cry, frown deepening when he sees him look indifferent before walking away, clearly not caring about her distress. And he wasn't to sure how he felt about it.

…

During the whole time Bonnie rants at him, all he wants to do is pull her into his arms but forces himself to stand there and take it. He sighs when she turns her back to him, wanting to reach out and pull her into him but the resignation in her voice leaves him in shock. Once he pulls himself together he starts to go after her but stops when he hears a whimper, turning his head he sees Elena standing there in tears. Normally seeing her in that state would put him in distress but now he feels indifferent. Besides she's made it clear that she doesn't think her feelings are due to the sire bond and he honestly can't bring himself to even act like he still has those feelings for her. And on top of that she didn't waste anytime going after Damon, so he doesn't feel as though she deserves his sympathy. So after looking away from her he starts to go after Bonnie.

As soon as he gets outside he sees her halfway to her car and after looking around making sure no one is looking he speeds over to her. Apologizing when she jumps.

"Stefan I don't have time for this." She says walking around him.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Earn me." She answers after a moment.

"You barely speak to me." Deciding to not bring up all of his past efforts.

"So you're telling me that every woman you've shown interest in has just said yes?"

Stefan tries to fight back a grin.

"Well I guess there's a first time for everything. You're a smart boy, I'm sure you'll figure something out. But in case you haven't noticed I'm not really the flowers and chocolate type." She smiles walking around him going to her car.

Stefan jumps when he hears footsteps approaching him immediately turning to face them. Relaxing when he sees it's Caroline.

"She's going to kill me for doing this but..." Caroline breathes out trying to get over her tiny fear of Bonnie, taking out her phone texting an address to Stefan "Wear a suit." she says after he looks up from his phone.

"What?" He frowns.

"Trust me. Wear a suit." Speeding away before he can say anything else.

* * *

Bonnie is just applying the finishing touches to her makeup when she hears her phone chime. She sighs and walks over to her mirror a smile on her face when she takes in her appearance; a white halter top flare dress and silver strappy heels. After moving her hair so it falls down her back she walks over to her bed picking up her purse, her phone and two small boxes before making her way to the front door. Rolling her eyes when she sees a text from Damon.

 **Boarding House now.**

Instead of even bothering to text a response she drops her phone into her purse and locks her door behind her before going to her car, driving off.

* * *

"You're guilt is showing." Stefan smiles watching Caroline pace.

"I can't help it, she's going to completely flip on me for even telling you."

"Hey Bon." Tyler looks over Caroline's shoulder watching as she walks towards them.

Stefan looks up seeing her walking towards them, a stunned look on her face when she sees him, her eyes trailing down his body before raising an eyebrow, turning to Tyler when he greets her.

"Yeah, like I'm falling for that again." Caroline scoffs "I should ki-"

"Hey Ty." Bonnie smiles cutting her friend off who spins around, a look of pure guilt on her face.

"I'm sorry." she apologizes "I just-"

"Couldn't help yourself." Bonnie finishes with a nod "I can see." briefly looking at Stefan, shifting under his gaze "Okay, let's get this over with." suddenly feeling nervous. "Oh, before I forget." she opens her purse taking out two boxes handing one to Caroline and the other to Tyler. "They're anti compulsion rings. Just put them on the same finger as your daylight ring and it locks onto it. Now would probably be a good time." she glances to Stefan "I would've brought your's but I didn't know you were coming." Turning back to Caroline.

"I'm sorry." She smiles.

"No you're not." Bonnie laughs, before growling taking her phone out of her purse turning it off.

"Oh, he's been phone stalking you too?" Caroline asks.

"No more than usual but I just can't take it tonight. I'm just so over him and his crap." She huffs.

"There's no sculptures in there, right?" Tyler teases.

"I hope not." She smiles starting to walk up the steps, leaving Caroline and Stefan behind as she and Tyler walk inside.

"Which one is your's?" Tyler asks seeing various paintings and pictures on the walls.

Bonnie shrugs, grinning when Tyler, Caroline and Stefan look at each other.

"Bonnie?"

Bonnie twirls around "Caleb." She smiles.

Caroline's eyebrows shoot up when she sees a tall man with brown skin and green eyes walk up to Bonnie pulling her into a hug, a huge smile on his face when he looks down at her when she pulls back. She clears her throat after they start their own conversation. Feeling a wave of heat run through her when he meets her eyes. Tilting her head when she senses that he's a Vampire.

"Oh." Bonnie says looking to Caroline. "Caleb this is Stefan, Caroline and her _boyfriend_ Tyler."

Caleb laughs noticing the emphasis she put on boyfriend and extends his hand to Caroline "Nice to meet you Caroline." he smiles "Boyfriend Tyler." he nods, fighting back a smirk at the look he gets in return "And Stefan." he grins turning back to Bonnie.

"I will set you on fire." She threatens through a smile.

"Run in with Damon?" He directs the question to Caroline who blinks in surprise.

"You don't talk about me?" He asks mock offended.

"If I talked about you then you'd end up as collateral damage somewhere down the line so no. I don't talk about you."

"You think I'm afraid of a baby Vamp?"

"I'm not talking about Damon."

"Rebekah's still in town?"

"She's daggered."

"Still?" He frowns looking at Bonnie.

"Still?" Caroline frowns "Wait you know the Originals? How old are you" She fires off questions.

Caleb exchanges a smile with Bonnie "Last time I checked in was a little after the twenties, he told me something about her giving them away." he pauses "I'm one of the very few who don't hate them. Judging by the looks on your faces I guess we don't have that in common."

"Not at all, but we won't hold that against you."

"I met them back when they weren't evil." he explains "Well Niklaus was but the others weren't as bad, but I could've met them on a good day." he shrugs. And I'm six hundred forty two. Or around eighteen." he shrugs, smiling at the shocked expressions on their faces "I guess I look pretty good for my age."

"You're not funny." Bonnie replies unamused.

"And you're a cheater." he accuses "I saw your painting. I thought we agreed-"

"Oh says the one that drew a full on portrait in thirty seconds."

"Now there's no need to bring up the past."

Bonnie rolls her eyes "Whatever. Do you know why we had to come to this?"

"Something about the status of our internships." he shrugs "If they like our piece then we might get a scholarship or something."

"So, Bonnie tells me you guys are thinking about coming to Whitmore." Caleb turns his attention to Caroline, groaning when Bonnie elbows him in his side.

"Stop trying to be a homewrecker." She frowns.

"Yeah, we did early submissions and everything."

"Don't encourage him."

"There's no law against talking to a girl that has a boyfriend."

"Did I mention her boyfriend is a Hybrid? As in he doesn't need a full moon to take you out?"

"No, you didn't but thanks for the heads up." Caleb smiles "It was nice to meet you." He turns to walk away.

Bonnie shakes her head before turning back to Caroline "So that was-"

"A more tolerable version of Damon." Tyler suggests glaring at him as he walks away.

"Pretty much." Bonnie agrees through a laugh.

"Any more friends, we should know about?" Caroline asks, a bit of jealousy in her voice.

"There's Xander but it looks like he's bailing with a girl." Bonnie answers waving to someone behind her.

Caroline's jaw drops when her eyes land on a guy with tan skin, short black hair, and hazel eyes, clearly checking her out.

"Don't even think about it." Bonnie says when he looks back at her mouthing 'Who's your friend?'

"Then there's Liv." She points to a girl with long blonde hair, light blue eyes, looking as if she'd rather be doing anything else. Until she looks at Tyler, giving him a small smile before looking away.

"The one having eye sex with Caleb is Sarah." Pointing towards a girl with long black hair and brown eyes, before she turns to face a picture on the wall.

"And the reason I was reluctant to have anyone come to this" she sighs looking towards the door "Tom."

They all stare in shock when they see a carbon copy of Stefan walking towards them smiling at the look on their faces, nodding to Stefan as he goes to stand by Bonnie.

"Stefan?" He questions.

"Stop being a dick." Bonnie says with a smile.

"I'm not being a dick, I just think it's kind of amazing that they find it unbelievable that there's more than one doppelganger walking around." he smirks "Now I'm being a dick. You look beautiful by the way." he adds giving her a once over, smirking when she gives him a look "You know why this is a formal thing? It's just a class." taking a tie out of the inside of his jacket offering it to Bonnie "Please?"

Bonnie narrows her eyes at him "You're eighteen years old but you don't know how to tie a tie?"

"I never said I didn't know how to, I just wanted you to." He answers once she's finished, grinning when she scowls at him.

"So you're the guy that's unitentionally cock blocking." He says turning back to Stefan.

Bonnie tries to fight back a smile but ends up failing when she sees the looks on her friend's faces, until she sees Stefan who is grinning smugly at her.

"Yeah, I guess so." Stefan turns back to Tom whose smile turns into a straight line.

Bonnie raises her eyebrows feeling tension rising between the two and decides to step in "This is-"

"Caroline." Tom holds out his hand, smiling when she takes it still staring at him in shock.

"And the Hybrid boyfriend." he greets Tyler with a nod.

He turns back to Bonnie "When can I meet the rest of them?"

"Never." Bonnie says immediately.

"Why?" He frowns.

"It's not safe. If Klaus finds out there's another doppelganger he'll take you and try to make an army. And the moment Damon finds out about you he'll hand you over to Klaus without even thinking twice about it. No offense." She glances at Stefan who shrugs.

"Elena?"

"And she'd let him?" He asks after Bonnie nods.

"She wouldn't really have a choice. If she did she wouldn't but with everything that's going on, she wouldn't have a choice. So no, everyone else is off limits."

"Well at least I got meet Caroline." He smiles.

"Boyfriend." Bonnie looks at him.

"What about Liv, can I talk to Liv?"

"Your funeral."

"Caleb told me the same thing about you."

"And look where we are." She smiles.

"Only if you want to get technical about it." smiling when Caroline laughs "It was nice to meet you Caroline." Sauntering over to Liv who rolls her eyes and walks away, him trailing right behind her.

"How and why?" Caroline raises an eyebrow.

"Same class, I thought he was Stefan so I went and asked him why he was here. He looked at me like I was insane, we started talking. Now he won't go away."

"Is this why you made us these rings?"

"No you have the Originals to thank for that. Tom is now a bonus to why they were made."

"Do you really think it would work?" Stefan steps in.

Bonnie shrugs "But I don't want to find out. The only thing I'm wondering is how many more are out there and if they even know."

"You mean if we have them?" Caroline sighs.

"Well we know more than anything how history has a way of repeating itself." mainly referring to her ancestor's relationship with Katherine. And the love triangle between both Katherine and Elena with Stefan and Damon.

"True." Caroline agrees "Now which one is your's?"

Bonnie smiles and motions to her right. Watching them all frown before arguing about what's on the canvas.

"You want to watch the world burn, don't you?" Liv asks having watched Bonnie point towards her piece, smirking at the scene before her.

"Kind of." Bonnie grins.

"It really is a nice picture."

Bonnie looks at her painting, to a Witch's eyes they see what Bonnie actually painted; a girl picking up pieces of glass, with familiar faces on each shard, which make a heart. To everyone else they see what they want to see. In this case Tyler sees Klaus in a coffin. Caroline sees herself talking into a headset, a clipboard in her hand. And Stefan sees an encounter with Bonnie he remembers very vividly.

"Where's Matt?"

Bonnie raises an eyebrow "I take it the date went well."

Liv shrugs "He hasn't called."

"He works and he doesn't really have the best experience with...well anyone." Bonnie says sadly.

"He seems fine with you guys."

"We've known him since before everything happened."

"Put in a good word for me?"

"Only if you stop making heart eyes at Tyler."

"I saw the death glare from Barbie. I won't go there."

Bonnie laughs "And try to keep the snark down to a minimum. He likes when he doesn't have to defend his girlfriend to his friends and vice versa."

"Seems like a lot of rules." She drawls.

"Well you always have Tom." Laughing when she makes a sound of disgust. "He's not that bad, he's actually a sweetheart."

"Are we talking about the same person?" Liv scowls.

"Yes, he only acts...like that when he's around people. He's actually nice when you talk to him alone."

Liv raises the glass to her lips in response.

"Show me your's."

Bonnie lets out a long breath, when Liv leads her to a painting of a girl watching her coffin being lowered into a grave.

"I find it oddly fitting." Liv remarks.

"Liv." Bonnie sighs.

"Caroline told me to go away." Tyler says as he strolls up to them.

Liv frowns turning back to Bonnie.

"Tyler meet Liv. Liv meet Tyler."

"Nice to meet you." They both say at the same time, before looking away.

"I'm going to go find Luke. I'll see you tomorrow Bonnie." she says walking away.

"So, pretty much everyone here knows about you and Stefan?" Tyler asks but both realize it came out as more of a question.

"Yeah." Bonnie breathes "I guess so."

"I'm going to go out on a limb and guess no one back home knows."

"I hope not." She mutters, as they start to walk around.

"It's not like they can be mad."

"No." Bonnie agrees "But we know they'll twist it and make it seem like Stefan's just using me to get back at Elena."

"I don't even like him and I know that's not true."

"Like I said, they'll twist it."

"Is that why you haven't been around?"

Bonnie shakes her head "I'm just over it." she admits "You and Caroline are handling everything fine. I don't see why we're trying so hard just because she turned. I know that makes me a shitty friend but I don't want to go back to dropping everything when she goes out and gets in trouble. I mean think about it. With Elena being a Vampire-"

"Klaus will have no reason to stay here." He finishes.

"So I'm not the only one."

"Definitely not the only one." he assures "I'm just shocked that you see it this way."

Bonnie nods "And I hate it."

"It's not selfish to want to want some down time." Personally he didn't understand why she was always willing to go out of her way to help Elena all of the time.

"But it is considering the way I'm seeing the situation. Especially since I know she doesn't want this. At least maybe not at first. I think she's using this to...you know." She sighs.

"Caroline does too." He admits, referring to her new relationship with Damon.

"I forgot how easy it is to talk to you." She says after a moment.

Tyler smiles "I forgot how fun you can be."

Bonnie scoffs, she wants to be offended but she knows that she's pretty stoic when she's home.

"Caleb and Tom somehow managed to bring it out." He shrugs.

"That Bonnie dies as soon as she gets back into Mystic Falls."

"I can see that. Speaking of Tom…" he trails off.

"I never went there. I couldn't bring myself to. I don't know how they did it."

"Katherine and Elena are two completely different people. Even down to the way they dress."

"So are Tom and Stefan, but it's still weird."

They both look up just before they run into Stefan and Caroline who look equally stunned before relaxing.

"Can I have my boyfriend back?"

Bonnie glances at Tyler "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Looking back to Caroline who rolls her eyes.

"Night, Bon."

"Bye Tyler." She turns to Stefan who grins at her as he offers his arm, both looking at the other in shock when they feel a spark before Bonnie tears her eyes away from his.

"So how is it that everyone knows about me but I know nothing about them?" He asks as they walk through the gallery.

"It's easier to talk to people that aren't from Mystic Falls. The only person besides…" she trails off "pretty much everyone I've actually sat down and gotten to know is Care, and she's mainly off with Tyler so...I just talk to them."

"Caroline knows?" Taken back by the reveal, the whole time they've talked she never brought it up.

"She knows about our…" she trails off looking away when he grins "She didn't tell you?"

He shakes his head.

"Well she knows." Bonnie sighs.

"Okay, so that's one―two people down." He corrects, remembering Tyler.

"If anything does happen, no one else can know."

"Why not?"

Bonnie looks at him, a frown settling across her face when he stops walking.

"I don't care about her anymore." he turns to face Bonnie "Not in that way." he says when she meets his eyes "If I did I wouldn't be here with you. I wouldn't do that to you."

"You say that now." Bonnie replies before she can stop herself, but doesn't regret it once the words leave her mouth "Stefan, I saw how you were with Elena. Something like that doesn't just go away."

"Have you met you?" he asks her with a serious face "Or seen yourself…" he trails off with a smile on his face when she looks down, noticing the slight blush on her face, he waits until she meets his eyes again before continuing "I'm not in love with her anymore. When Elena and I broke up, can you really say that I was upset? Instead of brooding like everyone apparently expected me to I was making myself look like an idiot; buying flowers and gifts for someone who hated me. Going out of my way to apologize to you despite you making it clear that you didn't care or want one, and still continuing to apologize even after you tossed me around like a rag doll. And no offense but I hate art, and wearing suits. Besides, as far as I'm concerned that relationship that everyone seems to be hung up on between me and Elena ended as soon as I left with Klaus. So let it go. Stop using her as an excuse to push me away."

Bonnie opens her mouth to respond but is stopped when a woman walks into the middle of the room with a clipboard in her hands "Caleb Townsend, Olivia Parker, Adriana Reynolds and Bonnie Bennett. Please come with me."

Bonnie grins when Stefan lets out a low growl and before she can stop herself she pecks him on the lips before pulling back in shock. Seeing a similar expression on his face before his lip quirks upward looking down at her. Without another word she turns on her heel and starts to walk towards Caleb and Liv who are making their way across the room.

When Bonnie pulls away Stefan sees the shock on her face but before he can say anything she runs off. He frowns watching as she rushes past Caleb and Liv who immediately look his way flinching at the looks they give him before going after her.

Caroline sighs having watched and heard their exchange from across the room "One step forward, two steps back." Raising a glass to her lips.

Tyler shakes his head at his girlfriend already seeing the wheels turning in her head "Let them work it out. If you step in she'll point out that you're the reason that he came."

Caroline frowns and downs the last of her drink exchanging the empty flute for another when a waiter passes them "If they don't talk in the next three days I'm stepping in."

"Thanks Tyler." Stefan lifts his glass towards them with a smile on his face when they both turn to him in shock.

"Welcome." He chuckles when Caroline rolls her eyes.

* * *

Bonnie looks up when she sees Liv and Caleb walk up to her, concern clear on their faces.

"Bon?" Liv questions gently, holding her hand up to Caleb already seeing the look in his eyes.

"It's not him." She assures before turning towards the woman that called them.

The three exchanging smiles when they hear that they got the internships that the class offered.

Bonnie turns when she hears the other girl start to speak.

"Who are we going to work for?"

"You'll find out after class tomorrow." Is all the woman says before looking at them as if she were asking why they were still here.

Bonnie gives her a parting smile before turning on her heel to leave, tensing when she sees Stefan across the room speaking to a petite redhead before looking up to her, giving the girl a polite smile before walking away. She glances back to look for Caleb and Liv only to find them walking away from her not before giving her sly smiles before returning their attention to each other as they make their way to the opposite side of the room.

"Was that a yes?" Stefan asks when she turns around.

"Stefan." she averts her eyes "I…"

"You need time." he finishes, giving her a tight smile when she nods "Okay." he whispers.

Bonnie sighs walking around him, going straight to her car, driving home. Once she's there she flops down on her bed, closing her eyes wondering what possessed her to kiss him.

* * *

The next day Stefan finds himself trapped in the library with Caroline and Elena, thinking that Bonnie made the rings just in time. The former of the two only staying because Stefan has too. Otherwise she would have made a run for it. It's not that she didn't care about Elena, as much as she was really starting to get under her skin lately. Especially when it came to Bonnie. It was as if she was upset with her for not wanting to help her anymore even though helping her has caused her more pain than anything. So here she was sticking it out for Stefan even though sitting in a room being forced to answer questions was the last thing she'd rather do. Snapping out of her thoughts when Rebekah turns her attention from the cure to Stefan and Elena.

"So you just gave up? I thought you would do anything to save Elena. Even if it meant taking the cure yourself so you could grow old and die with her."

Caroline's eyebrows shoot up at the reveal watching as Stefan looks down and Elena stares at him in shock.

"Why do you look so surprised?" Rebekah questions when she sees Elena staring at Stefan.

"I'm missing something." Rebekah says when no one answers "What is it?"

"They broke up, okay?" Caroline says when both of them stay silent "Now let us go." When she sees the satisfied smile on Rebekah's face.

"Broke up?" Rebekah asks clearly amused "I thought Elena was your epic love." she says to Stefan as she sits down "I asked you what happened." her voice takes on a bored tone "You have to tell me."

"She slept with Damon." He answers with a slight lift of his shoulders.

At that Elena frowns before turning to Caroline who looks at Stefan in shock at the indifference in his voice.

Rebekah raises an eyebrow "So Vampire Elena is a trollop that likes bad boys." she muses "You don't look so torn up." frowning at Stefan when he doesn't even blink "Why?"

"She didn't know she was sired to Damon." He answers meeting Rebekah's eyes.

"Oh? A sire bond." she looks genuinely interested for the first time "And what do you think about that Elena?"

"I think you're sad and bored and in desperate need of a hobby." Elena snarks.

Rebekah looks into her eyes "You're hiding something. Fess up."

"I didn't sleep with Damon because of the sire bond. I slept with him because I'm in love with him." Elena blurts before looking at Stefan who looks slightly taken back by her confession but otherwise unaffected. Which causes a frown to settle across her face. She expected him to be hurt, but when she doesn't see anything even close she finds herself feeling as if she'd been punched in the gut.

Caroline on the other hand smiles but quickly looks down folding her lips in order to avoid Rebekah's gaze.

Rebekah smiles and turns to Stefan but when she sees him looking as if he was bored she feels disappointment flood through her. Turning back to Elena she smiles at the heartbroken look on her face. Not sure who to go after first she glances at Caroline who's staring at Elena as if she couldn't believe how she was reacting so with that she goes after Elena.

"Why so down Elena?" Glancing at Stefan seeing that, that's caught his attention as well.

"I didn't think he would take it so well." She admits her voice barely above a whisper.

"So you wanted Stefan to be hurt?"

"No" she says immediately "I never wanted to hurt him."

"Then why so harsh with the confession?" Rebekah simpers.

"Because you made me say it." she snarls.

"Compulsion merely brings out the truth, everything else is on the person." Rebekah replies, reveling in her reaction, before turning to Stefan "And how does that make you feel?"

"Well I'm not shocked, if that's what you're asking." He replies.

Rebekah looks him in his eyes "How does that make you feel?"

"I don't care. If she can sleep with my brother then I don't think she's worth being hurt over." Stefan says before blinking in shock at the words that come out of his mouth, seeing Rebekah in the same state as he is. Not being able to help himself he looks at Elena seeing that she's almost in tears.

"Who is she?" Elena whispers.

Rebekah frowns when he doesn't answer "Well?"

"You don't know her." He replies looking at Rebekah.

"Does Elena know her?"

"No." Stefan shakes his head "I don't think so." Managing to play on her words, considering how Bonnie's personality has changed within the past few months.

Rebekah looks at Caroline who's clearly fighting back a smile "Caroline seems to know."

"Caroline needs to learn how to make her presence known before walking into a room without some kind of warning." Stefan smiles looking at Rebekah who frowns in response but turns into a smile when she sees Elena look away clearly hurt.

"All I know is that she has a hot back." Caroline shrugs, picking up on Stefan's hint when Rebekah turns back to her.

"Caroline." Elena looks at her, her lip wobbling when Caroline looks away guilt clear on her face.

"What does any of this have to do with the stupid cure?" Caroline asks feeling the guilt hit her at full force.

Rebekah turns back to her "You're right. We got off point." seeing that she hasn't hurt Stefan "Stefan, how do I find the cure? Unless you want to talk about Damon and Elena all day."

"There's a professor. He knows where the cure is." He answers, looking down.

"Thank you." she says, for a moment she thought that he wasn't compelled at all "Where do I find this professor?"

After Stefan answers her question he looks down at his hands clearly avoiding Elena's gaze. Half listening to Rebekah as she makes calls to Tyler to which he glances at Caroline who frowns but doesn't look at Rebekah. Before meeting his gaze giving him a small smile before looking away.

Elena watches the two with a frown on her face, not liking that they're keeping things from her. But before she gets to ask them what's going on Rebekah catches her attention, flinching when she sees the professor stumble inside before they leave them alone inside. She's just about to say something but stops when Rebekah comes back into the room compelling them all to not talk. Leaving them to sit in uncomfortable silence which causes tension to rise.

Ten minutes later Rebekah saunters back inside making a comment about said tension before turning her attention to Elena asking her 'Truth or Dare'. Ignoring Stefan's comment about being tired of playing games.

When Elena chooses dare everyone stills.

"I dare you to tell Stefan the truth about Damon." Rebekah says, hoping that this will affect Stefan.

"Seriously?" Caroline shrieks.

"Being with Damon makes me happy." Elena answers.

"When I'm with him it feels unpredictable...like I'm free." She continues when Rebekah tells her to 'dig deeper' having still not received the reaction she was hoping for.

"And how do you feel when you're with Stefan?"

"Stop." Caroline pleads with her eyes, not sure if this will actually hurt him.

"She can't, she's compelled." Rebekah smiles "Well go on then."

"Lately I feel like I'm a project. Like I'm a problem that needs to be fixed. I think I make him sad and I can't be with someone like that, because when he looks at me, all he sees is a broken toy."

Rebekah smiles but it falters when Stefan looks at Elena as if he only felt bad for her, like he was trying to apologize with his eyes instead of feeling sad or heartbroken. At that Caroline feels a wave of relief wash over her, glad that he's not hurt. Only to roll her eyes when Elena tilts her head at his reaction.

"Do you still love Stefan?"

"Yes." She answers, smiling when he seems happy.

"Are you still in love with Stefan?" Rebekah asks having seen their exchange.

"No." She answers, tears welling in her eyes as she looks away from him.

Rebekah turns her attention to Stefan "Did that hurt? Having someone drive a dagger through your heart?"

"Go to hell." Stefan replies, shocking both Caroline and Elena and Rebekah to a certain extent.

"Did. That. Hurt?" Rebekah grits holding his stare.

"No." He whispers, feeling a slight twinge at the hurt reflected in Rebekah's eyes, looking away when she turns to look at Elena.

Stefan looks at Caroline who has a relieved smile on her face.

All four of them looking toward the door when Tyler runs through it.

"Oh, good. You're here." Rebekah greets.

"What the hell is going?" Tyler frowns seeing Caroline, Stefan and Elena sitting down at a table.

Rebekah turns back to them with a smile on her face "Listen to the rules carefully. Stay in the building. No vamp running in the hallways."

"Vamp running from what?" Caroline asks.

Without a word Rebekah turns her back to them looking Tyler in the eyes "Turn." Smiling at everyone's reactions.

Once Rebekah turns away from Tyler, starting to explain her reasoning behind it Caroline and Tyler fight back smiles both internally thanking Bonnie but both agreeing that they have to act the part.

"But if I turn. I'll kill them." Tyler frowns.

"Yes you will. Turn." Rebekah commands leaving the library without so much as a second glance.

When Elena can no longer hear Rebekah's footsteps she turns to the rest of her friends wondering why they're so calm.

"What's going on?" she asks.

"Tyler you can just turn back go." Stefan whispers ignoring her "We'll get away, just turn."

"Stefan." Caroline frowns.

"I have wolfsbane." He responds.

"Why-"

"Go!" Tyler growls dropping to the ground forcing himself to turn.

Caroline runs out of the room shocking Elena. Stefan looks back not seeing Elena behind him and rolls his eyes going back to her dragging her out of the room with him. Feeling some relief when she rips a locker door off of a locker and bends it, forcing it through the handles before rushing away from the door.

"How did they" she stops when Stefan points to his ear "How?"

"Bonnie made them something." he answers. "We're getting ours later."

Both turn to look at the other when they hear screaming and run until they get towards the source, both stunned when they see Bonnie by April in distress explaining what happened. He forces himself to stay quiet when Elena seems to blame Bonnie for what happened. Distracting himself by helping April. After calming her down he tells Bonnie to leave, warning her to look out for Tyler. Feeling a twinge when he sees the concern in her eyes.

"What about you?" Bonnie asks staring at him.

"We can't." Elena steps in "Rebekah compelled us."

"Just go." Stefan gives her a look seeing the brief flash of regret in her eyes.

"Stef-"

"We'll talk later." he cuts her off, helping her and April out of the room.

"I-"

"Later." he smiles closing the door after her.

"Stefan" Elena starts.

Stefan rolls his eyes, secretly he was hoping that she would've picked up that his concern about Bonnie would maybe clue her in but it obviously hadn't "No." he says not even bothering to pretend like he cares.

"Stefan we have to talk about this...please."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"I'm sorry." she whispers.

"It's fine Elena. I'm fine."

"No…" she shakes her head "Don't shut me out like that."

"Elena, trust me there's nothing that you have to apologize for. It's not like we were together when it happened. Or together now." he adds.

Elena frowns, not sure why he was so calm about it "Stefan…"

Stefan almost lets out a sigh of relief when he sees Rebekah walk inside.

"Why are my least favorite people always the most durable?"

"Rebekah leave her out of this."

Rebekah frowns feeling a flare of anger run through her.

Stefan sighs as she starts to rant about him protecting Elena, when in reality it wasn't that he was trying to protect her as much as he was tired of Rebekah's actions about their past relationship. The only thing that really catches his attention is when he she offers to erase his and Elena's relationship. At first he almost considers it but knows if he does then Bonnie will think that he's still caught up on Elena so instead he says 'No.' Which shocks Rebekah.

"No?"

"No." He confirms.

"Why?"

"Because I want to remember everything just in case she ever does get tired of Damon. Not that it matters because she knows that it's not because of the sire bond but…" He trails off with a shrug "Are we free to go now?"

"Do you have somewhere to be?" Rebekah narrows her eyes.

"Anywhere but in a room with two ex girlfriends." He answers.

Rebekah frowns but decides to let them leave considering that she has no use for them anymore. Taking Elena's sadness as a victory.

"Stefan, wait." Elena calls out after him when she sees him walking away.

Stefan considers to continue walking but he actually finds himself curious as to what she has to say after hearing that he doesn't care anymore.

"We have to talk about this."

Stefan folds his lips trying to keep it together "Talk about what Elena?"

"Us."

"What us?" he asks with a smile as he turns to face her "You made it clear that there is no us in the library. You're with Damon and you're happy with him. So there's no us."

"You're hurt and upset." She whispers."

At that he wants to scream but he pushes it down and takes a deep breath "The only thing that I'm upset about is that you seem to think that I can't be over you. It wasn't just you that was compelled back there Elena, I was too. So just like you're not in love with me, I'm not in love with you. The only thing I'm remotely close to being hurt about is that you think I see you as a broken toy. I don't see you as that at all, I just knew how much you didn't want to be a Vampire so I was trying to help you, but if I knew I was making you feel that way I wouldn't have. So for that, I'm sorry. But as for everything else, you don't need to worry about how I am because I really am fine." he holds her eyes trying to make her see that he's being honest with her "Is there something else you feel that you need to say or talk about?" He asks.

"No." she whispers after a moment.

"Okay." he nods "I'll see you around." he says before turning to walk away "Hey." He says when Caroline rounds the corner with Tyler.

"You okay?" Caroline asks.

"Yeah." He nods before smiling at Caroline's reaction, turning to Tyler who looks equally amused.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Rebekah was really harsh in there and Elena...her answers...I just wanted to make sure you were really okay."

Stefan holds up hand, grinning when they both stare at it in shock "I haven't gotten it yet."

Caroline lets out a sigh of relief. While Tyler just smirks.

"Well I have a call to make and a boyfriend to force to take me out to celebrate." She turns away from them before either of them can protest stopping when she sees Elena standing a couple of feet in front of her with a hurt expression on her face. While at first Caroline feels bad, she feels annoyed when she remembers what she just talked about with Stefan and feels annoyed. But instead of letting it show she waits for Elena to say something, and when she does nothing but turn around and walk in the opposite direction she doesn't make an effort to go after her. Instead turning back to face Tyler and Stefan who have matching looks of disappointment before looking over it.

"I'll talk to you later." Stefan says before walking away.


End file.
